


The Foreshadowing Games (Part I)

by Dulcebea



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Discussion, Foreshadowing, Gen, Rant, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcebea/pseuds/Dulcebea
Summary: Of all the Young Adult Literature that I've read so far, there was none compared to The Hunger Games trilogy - the authenticity, the foreshadowing, the metaphors, the realistic portrayal of teenagers shouldering the debt of a broken world. I would recommend reading the book to grasp the beautiful tapestry of good literature.***SPOILERS AHEAD***I'm just a fangirl trying to make sense of the art and get the shivers out of my system :)
Relationships: Beetee Latier/Wiress, Buttercup & Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Katniss & Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark, president coin - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The Foreshadowing Games (Part I)

THE FORESHADOWING GAMES (PART I)

**1\. When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold.**

The first line already told so much. Katniss waking up not finding her sister close by is already telling something. I don’t know if it’s the reaping or someday she will leave her (dead) along with her mother (to District 4.) In the first chapter, they are already not portrayed in the same picture.

**2\. The 9 lives of CATniss Everdeen.**

Buttercup was mentioned very early in every book. Surely the author meant something. There might be no love between Katniss and Buttercup but surely he is important. There is an interesting theory that Buttercup was Katniss alter-ego, or at least that was how she saw herself. Maybe it was a coincidence that she was nicknamed ‘Catnip’ by Gale and was stalked by a lynx when they went out hunting, but remember who provided shelter for Katniss in the Capitol in Mockingjay? Tigris, the cat. Also, it's Buttercup’s presence that made Katniss came to terms with Prim’s death.

**3\. The Meadow.**

I always have this impression that The Meadow was deemed as a beautiful place by Katniss. A place she was able to play and be a child for once. The story started with a picnic with Gale overlooking the Meadow (a last look at her childhood) This is also the place where she hid (a place for refuge) when her mother was angry when she sang The Hanging Tree (her father knew exactly where she was), a safe place for the people from District 12 to be when Capitol brought the bombs, for a tiny moment the author mentioned the tiniest detail about a Meadow-like place in District 13, where the hummingbirds were studied at Beetee’s workplace. She saw a spring-green (her favorite color) hummingbird (a bird, she’s the mockingjay) feeding on an orange (Peeta’s favorite color) blossom (a flower, as represented by dandelion) That was how the bird survived. At the same time, Gale was putting on an idea of how to snare hummingbirds and playing up to their instincts. Here, she finds some of his ideas conflicted with hers.

The Meadow Song was sung to Rue, the same song she sang to Prim. Both children were portrayed as innocent victims, very much loved, and very much dead, under different circumstances and both affected her differently. One towards the Capitol and another towards the Rebels/Coin. This simple song actually started her fire, made her act upon her hatred towards the Capitol (wreathing Rue in flowers)/Rebels (shooting Coin), and also when she realized what Peeta said suddenly made sense after all.

And of course, The Meadow was also the place where her children play in the Epilogue, happy like her many years ago. The epilogue would not happen if she chose Gale and Panem would still have The Hunger Games.

NOTE:  
_Is there a good metaphor or foreshadowing you loved about any books? Did you like the movies? What do you think?_


End file.
